1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacturing of paperboard folding cartons, and, more particularly, to a method of preventing cohesion between plastic coated, paperboard, folding carton blanks when they stacked after coming off a web-fed die cutter or cutting section of a press.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,259, 4,575,298, 4,761,320, 5,178,377.
None of the patents found in the search discloses a method of preventing cohesion between plastic coated, paperboard, folding carton blanks when they come off a die cutter or cutting section of a press by providing different scoring patterns for the carton blanks of alternate rows as the cartons are formed.